


蜂蜜，苹果酱，薄煎饼，召唤阵

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，万圣节AU，ooc 一个饲养鸡仔然后被推倒的故事，养鸡有风险，召唤需谨慎。今天捕捉到野生画手太太了吗？没有。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	蜂蜜，苹果酱，薄煎饼，召唤阵

做饭是一件如炼药一样严肃的事情，安吉拉一直是这么觉得的。多少克糖，多少克盐，几块巧克力，多大火候这些都要掌控的如炼药一样精确，不然做出的味道就不会美味。

女巫安吉拉拿着平底锅系着围裙，金色的秀发在脑后随意的扎了一个马尾。她哼着无名的调子掐着秒表把精确计算过的材料一样一样的加进锅里。就像是一个正在做饭的普通人类。

这场景让人类看到了绝对会惊掉下巴，黑森林中的女巫竟然在如此平静的做饭什么的，专门针对女巫的王国骑士团怕不是活在梦里。不过人类怎么想一直和邪恶生物没关系，现在女巫关心的是如何做好一顿饭。  
可能是对做饭太认真了安吉拉会控制不住的向材料里注入魔法，结果就是厨房爆炸。  
安吉拉专注的盯着平底锅脸上甚至出了冷汗。她想起了上个月发生的事情。  
那天厨房爆炸之后圆形的锅正好充当了召唤法阵，然后并不想要奴仆的女巫机缘巧合召唤出了漆黑的无头骑士瑞破。瑞破沉默的站在锅里，并没有头所以看不出表情，不过安吉拉猜测当时他的心情估计也挺复杂的。  
自己召唤出来的奴仆又不能给人家塞回去，况且当时还觉得瑞破挺强的女巫就和他签订了契约。不过后来因为瑞破太中二了莫里森那里又需要助手，安吉拉直接把瑞破丢了过去每个月还能赚点外快。

“这次一定要成功！”安吉拉盯着平底锅里的巧克力煎饼咽了口口水，她小心的拿蜂蜜在煎饼上画了一个完美的圆。  
“完成了！”安吉拉擦了头上的汗，手还没来得及放下就见锅里泛起黑紫色的光，魔法阵从煎饼上升起。  
“………..”安吉拉无话可说。

几秒后，新召唤出来的邪恶生物从魔法阵中爬出，先是一双带着尖锐爪子的手，然后是一张可爱的想让人捏一把的脸，像是柔顺巧克力的双瞳茫然的看着安吉拉和周围的环境，身后粽黑色的小翅膀偶尔扑棱一下。也许是恶灵族的缘故她的皮肤颜色很深，短发随着环顾的动作轻轻扫着脸颊。  
安吉拉召唤出了一只小鸡仔。  
“这是什么啊！作为恶灵也太可爱了吧！”安吉拉捂心口。小鸡仔歪头看她，大眼睛闪着纯洁的光丝毫不介意自己坐在锅上这件事。  
“法芮尔·艾玛丽”收起心里被萌的五抓挠心的心情，安吉拉决定完成仪式占有这只小鸡仔“我，女巫安吉拉·齐格勒与你签订契约”  
金色的刻印嵌入了法芮尔的脖子，她迷茫的摸了摸刻印然后看向安吉拉。“可不可以叫我法拉？”  
软软的声音让安吉拉萌得灵魂出窍，小小的法拉成了安吉拉的奴仆。

“莫里森莫里森！快开门！”女巫牵着法拉的手一路骑着扫把飞速来到了吸血鬼的城堡，她想把自己的新奴仆可爱到爆炸的消息传到整个黑森林。  
“女巫，你干嘛？”开门的是无头骑士瑞破，他脖子上顶着个南瓜穿了一身骚的爆炸的黑披风紧身衣非常有反派boss的既视感。  
安吉拉扶额，她觉得瑞破的中二病自从来到莫里森这里便一发不可收拾了。  
“莫里森呢？让他出来，我给他送生发剂，对了，给你看我新收的手下！”安吉拉把法拉抱了起来。  
“呵呵呵呵，女巫。几日不见你的审美愈发的不堪入目，鸡崽你都签契约”瑞破嘲笑。法拉本来还有些呆愣，听见瑞破的话羽毛全炸开了，她伸出爪子就把瑞破的南瓜头挠了个雕花，还是镂空的那种。  
“外面怎么这么吵？”还没等瑞破发作，莫里森顶着个“我修仙了三百年”的大黑眼圈揉着腰走了出来，看见安吉拉后惨白的脸色似乎转好了一些。  
“新的生发药水研究出来了？”他推开捧着雕花南瓜的瑞破走到门口。  
“已经做好了，来看我新的手下！”安吉拉献宝似的把炸毛的法拉从瑞破的方向拉开。  
“你从哪找的这么可爱的恶灵？而且气势不错”莫里森接过生发药水对呲牙咧嘴的法拉点点头。  
“从巧克力煎饼里召唤出来的！”安吉拉满脸笑容。  
“呃…..也是新颖的召唤方式”莫里森不知道如何回答。  
“那我呢？”瑞破忽然插话。  
“额……厨房爆炸之后的碳化食物？”安吉拉的笑容有点僵硬。  
“Die！”瑞破抱着南瓜化成烟雾飘走。  
“他在你这里没惹麻烦吧”安吉拉有些担心的看着瑞破飘走的方向。  
“还行吧，偶尔有点用处，就是中二了点”莫里森停顿了一下“我女儿挺喜欢他的”  
莫里森收养了一个人类女孩，作为一个过度保护的父亲他总想给女儿找一个可以在他不在身边时候守护女儿的人，而瑞破除了中二各方面都合格。  
“你喜欢就好，我先回去了，我要把法拉介绍给黑森林的大家！”安吉拉不再寒暄，她拉着法拉骑上扫把飞走。  
天空上，法拉搂住安吉拉的腰将脸埋在她的后背上。  
“怎么了？”安吉拉问  
“那个瑞破也是你的契约奴仆吗？”法拉的声音听起来有些失落。  
“是这样的，不过以后莫里森要是想要他的话我可以转让契约”安吉拉安慰法拉。  
“安吉拉只有我一个奴仆就够了”法拉的声音闷闷的，虽然看不见表情，但安吉拉还是觉得这一刻的法拉简直萌的她心都化了。  
“好啊，以后契约奴仆只有你一个，你要好好保护我啊”安吉拉微笑。  
“我一定会保护好安吉拉的！我也很强的！”法拉抬起脸坚定的说到。

莫里森的城堡中，瑞破少见的安静坐在桌子边抱胸盯着镂空南瓜头沉思。  
“怎么了？”莫里森问了一句。  
“那个小鸡仔竟然意外的手艺不错，我也不能输给她”说着瑞破掏出了一个南瓜和一堆雕刻工具。  
那你很棒棒哦……莫里森面无表情，仿佛看着一个智障。

整整一天女巫带着法拉东奔西走，整个黑森林都知道女巫收了一个超级可爱的奴仆。法拉被弄得有些害羞，但她很高兴能认识安吉拉的交友圈子所以一直表现的特别乖巧。当夜幕降临，邪恶生物都跑出去狂欢的时候安吉拉和法拉累的倒在了床上。  
“一整天骑着扫把魔力消耗好大”安吉拉有气无力“我需要休息一下”  
“安吉拉，我可以和你一起睡吗？”法拉纯黑的大眼睛里映着安吉拉的身影。  
“当然可以，过来吧”安吉拉掀开了被子。法拉钻进被窝搂住安吉拉的腰，脑袋还在她身上拱了拱，毛茸茸的头发弄的安吉拉直痒痒。  
“别闹了，法拉赶紧睡吧”安吉拉摸了摸法拉毛茸茸的脑袋把她往怀里搂了一下。  
法拉乖巧的点了点头，不一会房间里就传来安吉拉平稳的呼吸声，本应该睡着的法拉从她的怀抱中抬起头来，双瞳燃烧着恶灵特有的白紫色火焰，她凝视着安吉拉带着微笑的脸露出了一个不属于孩子的笑容缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
当太阳升起时，黑森林归于平静，安吉拉伸了个懒腰爬起来。她晃了晃仍在睡觉的法拉。  
“太阳要晒屁股了，快起来帮忙”  
“恶灵不在早上行动”法拉的声音带着没睡醒的鼻音，又软又甜，像是人类制作的香甜苹果酱。  
“拿你没办法，那我去做饭，你再睡一会”安吉拉被萌的心肝颤，她简单的扎了个马尾系上了围裙。  
法拉干脆也不睡了，她裹着被子团在床上看安吉拉忙碌的背影。阳光打在她的身上为她装饰了一对翅膀。她一点也不像女巫，反而像一个天使。法拉眯着眼缩在温暖而阴暗的被窝里贪婪的盯着忙碌的安吉拉，黝黑的眼中燃烧着紫色火焰。  
“怎么了吗？”安吉拉被盯的背后发凉。  
“安吉拉你好漂亮“法拉瞬间变回了原样。  
“诶….是吗，谢谢你……”即使总被夸奖妖艳，漂亮，美丽，安吉拉却从没像现在一样害羞过“我们今天早上吃煎香肠吧”她扭过头隐藏脸上的红晕转移话题。  
“好啊”法拉微笑，眼中的火焰再度燃起。  
安吉拉是她一个人的主人，也只能是她一个人的主人。

邪恶生物不需要吃饭，但是安吉拉就是喜欢做饭，据说是喜欢那种挑战的感觉，虽然她就没成功过。  
“这次又是什么？”安吉拉坐在地上一脸无奈的看着再度升起的黑紫色法阵。  
“安吉拉你小心！”法拉像一只雏鹰一样伸展着小翅膀挡在安吉拉身前。  
“没事的，这又是个契约法阵，契约之间它们伤不了我”安吉拉苦笑。  
法阵中缓缓浮现的是还在沉睡的恶灵领主莱因哈特，他带着一顶很复古的小睡帽，身穿带着星星图案的睡衣，吹着鼻涕泡。这回安吉拉彻底傻了。  
“这要怎么办？我不可能契约我的朋友！毁掉契约双方都要付出代价”安吉拉急的团团转。  
“冷静，冷静！魔法书里一定有办法的，仔细想”安吉拉抱住脑袋。  
“塞回去不就好了”法拉说  
“哪有这么简单，传送是单向的！”  
“我一定会保护安吉拉的！”法拉给了安吉拉一个坚定的眼神，她一个借力跳跃到莱因哈特头顶，眼中的紫色火焰瞬间暴涨。大力把快要出来的莱因哈特按回法阵里，法拉把平底锅往地上一扣，阵法失效，召唤失败。  
安吉拉目瞪口呆的看着动作行云流水的法拉不由自主的鼓起了掌。  
她的鸡仔当真不一般。

城堡中，莱因哈特茫然的摸着脑袋上的包环顾四周。刚才好像发生了什么但又没印象。怎么想都想不明白为什么自己会摔在地上，莱因哈特决定回去继续睡觉。  
“以后我来做饭吧”法拉和安吉拉一起清理一片狼藉的厨房。  
“可是做饭很危险”安吉拉犹豫  
“是因为安吉拉做饭所以才危险吧”法拉擦着地上的油，安吉拉被噎的无话可说。  
正当尴尬的气氛在两个人蔓延的时候敲门声响起。  
“谁啊，这么早？”安吉拉马上跑去开门，发现竟然是瑞破。  
“你怎么来了？莫里森的生发剂不好用？”安吉拉想不到别的理由。  
“你的小鸡仔呢？”瑞破阴森的说，不过他说什么都阴森。  
“你找法拉干什么？”安吉拉警惕  
然后瑞破从他的四次元披风里掏出来个南瓜戴在了头上，这个南瓜及其精巧，雕花的镂空南瓜里套着三个同样精美的雕花南瓜，在他脖子橘色光芒的照射下还会旋转。  
“怎么样，你的鸡仔办得到吗？”  
安吉拉忽然无话可说。  
“安吉拉，怎么了？”法拉从后面钻了出来。  
“怎么样”瑞破得意洋洋的炫耀他的南瓜。  
“厉害….”法拉不得不承认那个南瓜确实是艺术品。  
“呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！”瑞破满足的化成黑烟飘着。  
“可是有什么意义吗？”法拉歪头。  
“至少莫里森获得了心灵手巧的瑞破”安吉拉捂住嘴，肩膀颤抖。

后来据说因为哈娜和她的朋友特别喜欢这些南瓜，莫里森还靠这个在人类中小赚了一笔，不过这都是后话。

当天夜里，法拉自告奋勇的做饭，她说自己一定能做出让安吉拉赞不绝口的饭菜，安吉拉表示怀疑。  
“真的没问题吗？”她看着身高刚过灶台一点的法拉。  
“没事的”法拉生火，往锅里倒油。  
“别烫到自己”  
“我是恶灵，不怕火”  
“别拿刀子小心割伤”  
“普通的刀具是伤不到恶灵的”  
“洋葱……”  
当安吉拉不知道第几次担心的叫停法拉时，法拉终于忍受不了的叹了口气，她转身双手按住桌子把安吉拉锁在了自己怀里，可惜因为身高还不到安吉拉胸口一点气势都没有。  
“我是恶灵，我不会那么轻易受伤的，不要把我和人类相提并论”  
“可是你这么小……”  
“你是女巫，应该最清楚邪恶生物的年龄跟外貌没有任何关系”  
“这个….但是你这么可爱…..”女巫忽然意识到自己被表象蒙蔽的祖训都忘了。  
“哎，算了本来还想再瞒一阵子的。”法拉长叹了一口气，白紫色的火焰又在眼中燃起，但这次并没有熄灭。  
法拉的身形开始抽长，很快就比安吉拉高出一个头，长相也瞬间从可爱变的帅气，那张英气的脸上已经看不到任何小圆脸的痕迹。黑棕色的巨大羽翼展开将两人包裹。被人从高处俯视充满了压迫感，安吉拉不自觉的将上半身躺在了桌子上。  
“安吉拉…..”法拉俯下身在她的耳边吹气。  
“你要知道这世界上可从来没有纯良的邪恶生命”  
她吻上了尴尬和羞涩到满脸通红的女巫的唇。


End file.
